


It's Time

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Tenderness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The invitation specified 'plus guest', the rest of the gang wonders why they haven't brought a guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

Breena stood by the drinks table, flanked on either side by Jimmy and Ducky. She inclined her head towards Jimmy and spoke to him. “We did put ‘plus guest’ on the invitations, and they’re here alone. You said that each of them was in a relationship.”

Jimmy turned his head to look at his fiancée. “They told me and Dr. Mallard they were.”

Gibbs made his way over to the drinks and got himself a bourbon. Turning round he scanned the room. “Nice engagement party you two. Congratulations.”

Both Jimmy and Breena smiled their thanks over at him and were about to speak to him when Tim arrived at the table and took a bottle of beer out of the cooler.

Ducky looked him up and down. “Isn’t that suit cut a little tighter than usual Timothy?”

Tim blushed. “My other half picked it out, he, er… likes to see my figure.”

Breena grinned. “Why didn’t you bring him, Tim?”

The rest of the team had gathered around the small group and Tony looked between Gibbs and McGee. “Breena has a point you guys. We were hoping to meet these two that you guys have been seeing for the last few months.”

“Really, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked as he placed his glass on the table.

“Yeah, really Boss.”

“Then I think it’s time.” Gibbs put down his drink and smiled as he snagged Tim’s hand. He pulled Tim close and wrapped his arms around the young man’s waist as Tim slipped his arms around Jethro’s neck. Tim closed the gap and his kiss was soft and gentle, and as Tim rested his forehead against the other, the group saw a contentment in both of them that they had not known before.

Tim cleared his throat. “Yeah, er, about that, I don’t think there’s any chance of keeping it from them now.”

“Good, because I’ve had enough hiding you.”

Looking over at the group staring at them, they saw no malice.

“Really?” He whispered.

“Really.” He pulled Tim tighter against him and cupped his cheek in his hand. “Never forget that you are the best thing that’s happened to me in a very, very long time and I don’t care who knows that and always remember that I love you so very much.”

Tim rested his head on Jethro’s shoulder. “Love you too, Jethro.”


End file.
